Patients with disseminated cancer have major problems with infection and bleeding that are accentuated by efforts to treat their disease with intensive radiation therapy or chemotherapy. This center grant supports a team skilled in the care of such patients, utilizing the necessary supportive facilities such as a sterile environment, bacteriologic monitoring and platelet and granulocyte replacement. The availability of a clinical unit of this type makes possible additional studies of marrow transplantation, intensive chemotherapy and immunotherapy. The techniques involved are themselves an object of research involving ultraisolation techniques, gut sterilization, granulocyte transfusion, platelet transfusion, marrow storage and assessment of the patient's immunologic capability. The supporting laboratories provide critical information in the areas of molecular biology, virology, cytogenetics, immunology and histocompatibility typing. Data collection and processing is designed to provide maximum availability and utilization of the information generated in these studies.